Luna de plata
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: Una nueva misión para Draco, tiene que vigilar al niño que vivió, pero...que ocurre cuando esta mision va confundiendose con algo mas?...DracoXHarry...lean onegai


Prologo inicial (o algo por el estilo)

La verdad era que no estaba de ánimos para hacer nada, ya de por sí se sentía lo bastante frustrado por el simple hecho de tener aquella misión como para también tener que lidiar con las estúpidas preguntas de Zabinni que sinceramente estaba empezando a hartarle, le traía muy sin cuidado lo que pudiera provocar Zabinni al no saber lo que quería y por lo mismo tanto se limitó a mirarle con frialdad estudiando cada detalle de su rostro y procurando que el cinismo no quedara de lado.

-no es tu problema Blaise-le dijo indiferente pero con una mota de superioridad que no le pasó desapercibida- no tengo por que compartir ordenes con alguien como tú-terminó sonriendo con arrogancia para luego pasar junto a el con la frente en alto, salió al patio sintiendo como chocaba el frío viento contra su rostro, lo primero que captaron sus orbes grises fue la capa blanca de nieve que recubría todo a su alrededor, suspiró, era inicio de noviembre y las festividades invadían a todos los alumnos del colegio con una alegre euforia que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie.

En el caso de él, un Malfoy, eso solamente significaba que tendría que regresar a casa y relevar a su padre de su puesto por las dos semanas que transcurría de vacaciones, tendría que rendir una misión temporal mientras transcurría ese periodo, se acercó al lago ocultándose estratégicamente detrás del árbol mientras miraba a su alrededor con precaución, en ese momento todos estaban en el gran comedor resguardándose del frío por lo cual sería imposible que alguien estuviese observándole, sonrió irónico y estiró las manos asiéndose con una rama del árbol para escalarlo hasta quedar a dos metros del suelo sentado cómodamente en una rama.

El lago congelado, un viento frío provocó que su cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente y por instinto cruzó los brazos, aún tenía sus dudas acerca de la misión que le habían impartido, no era ni siquiera en pesadillas la persona mas cercana a Potter, entonces por que él sería el indicado-usando palabras del seños oscuro- para realizar aquella tarea, además tampoco consideraba las actividades del pelinegro en lo mas mínimo peligrosas.

Suspiró, sabía que estaba equivocado, que las actividades del inútil ese si eran importantes, era solo que no quería estar encima del ojiverde, ya suficientes problemas tenía con tener que lidiar con Parkinson y Zabinni como para también tener que estar inventando excusas cada que le descubrieran siguiendo a Potter, claro que siempre podía empezar a pelear con él, pero eso sería tener que soportar luego los sermones de los maestros, y además…para que darle mas vueltas al asunto, la verdad era que por muy mortifago que fuera no quería terminar como su padre.

Esa era la razón por la cual tenía que proceder con cautela, observar desde lejos y estar al pendiente de cada movimiento sospechoso, claro que, no estar demasiado cerca como para que ocurrieran incidentes, un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, levantó la mano derecha y se la llevó al cuello palpando el frío metal del pendiente en su cadena, elevó los ojos al cielo, aquella situación le era muy similar, por alguna razón le hacía recordarle, tal vez debería proceder como lo hizo él una vez, tal vez lo mejor, la mejor manera para vigilarle de cerca sería jugar de esa forma, acercarse hasta hacerle creer que estaba de su lado, si, tal vez….

--

Apretó firmemente el puño mientras aceleraba el paso por entre la nieve en un vano intento por calmar su furia, después de todo aún no sabía por que se había salido de sus cacillas, pero claro, era difícil mantener la calma cuando el… de Snape se metía con él y de paso insultaba a su padre y su padrino, ese insolente, ni siquiera le llegaba por los talones a ninguno de los dos como para atreverse a hablar de ellos, pero no era eso, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus altercados con él, lo que realmente le molestó fue escuchar que dijera que habían sido tan inútiles que no había logrado hacer nada útil con sus vidas, salvo quizá morir.

Y ahora, para evitar que su casa perdiera mas puntos en un instante de los que ha perdido en los últimos 6 años caminaba solo entre la nieve, suspiró sintiendo como su ira disminuía a medida que su cuerpo se congelaba, desde su posición divisó el árbol cerca del lago y se encamino a ese lugar, no sabía por que, pero era su favorito desde siempre, el único lugar en donde podía esconderse a pensar sin presión, sin escuchar los murmullos de sus amigos.

Se acercó hasta quedar en la orilla del lago dándole la espalda al árbol, llevó las manos enguantadas a los bolsillos y clavó los orbes en el agua congelada, desde que había muerto Sirius se sentía solo, era la única persona en quien realmente sentía que confiar sin importar lo que pasase, a parte de que era el único familiar al cual realmente le importaba, cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, podían pasar mil años y no conseguiría reponerse de esa muerte, era demasiado, demasiada sangre derramada en una estúpida guerra, "demasiadas personas que perder y muy poco que ganar".

-te equivocas Potter-escuchó la indiferente voz de alguien, una voz que conocía demasiado bien, giró sobre sus talones y elevó la mirado en dirección a la figura que permanecía con la mirada recta al frente sin siquiera inmutarse ante la mirada de desprecio que le lanzaba el pelinegro- es mucho lo que hay en juego, la victoria, trae consigo el mejor botín-sonrió con arrogancia.

-supongo que te crees del lado ganador no Malfoy?-le contestó con cinismo ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

-…-un simple suspiro por parte del otro, había meditado lo suficiente como para saber que la mejor táctica para llevar a cabo su misión era mantener cerca a su enemigo, y no podía pedir mejor forma que fingiendo que, por primera vez en su vida, se abría tan solo un poco a los demás-de ves en cuando tengo mis dudas Potter-le dijo para después usar su varita y desaparecer del lugar dejando a un sorprendido y confundido pelinegro.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Realmente el Malfoy se había mostrado menos arisco en esta ocasión? Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de apartar esa idea de su mente, tal vez solo había sido un instante de calma entre los polos antes del cataclismo explosivo, suspiró, su enojo ya se había reducido considerablemente, ahora solo se preguntaba que había representado aquello, es decir, realmente había sido una simple frase, pero Draco Malfoy no se permitía esa clase de simples frases, y menos delante de él, ya tenía demasiados años tratando con él como para no saber que algo se traía entre manos.

-¿sucede algo?-escuchó la voz femenina, se giró lentamente en dirección a la chica castaña que le miraba con curiosidad en los ojos.

-nada…-dijo simplemente rascándose la nuca-¿Dónde dejaste a Ron Herm?-preguntó.

-nos separamos para buscarte, no estuvo bien lo que dijo Snape acerca de Sirius-se disculpó la chica, notó sin embargo que su amigo permanecía con la mirada clavada en el frente-¿sucede algo Harry?-le preguntó afilando la mirada.

-no es nada, solo es algo extraño, nada de que preocuparse-terminó encaminándose en dirección al gran comedor, no tenía ni quería mencionarle el detalle de Malfoy, si algo se traía el rubio era seguro que tenía que ver solamente con él, por eso había desaparecido desde un principio, su mente trabajó rápidamente y no le fue difícil llegar a la conclusión mas simple y obvia, algo importante ocurriría ese año en Hogwarts.


End file.
